Episode 7492 (3rd May 2016)
Plot Liv asks Aaron for money. Outside the café, Robert is working on Home Farm business, when panicked Bernice arrives telling him they don't have catering and a marquee for a customer that is arriving soon. She begs him to help her in the office and insists she will handle Lawrence if he finds out. After Sandy leaves Mulberry Cottage, Ashley informs Laurel he has some bad news. Jacob is refusing to visit David in hospital. Robert resolves Bernice's problems by arranging for Home James to deliver the marquee, and Victoria to provide the catering, but he is nearly caught by Lawrence. Chrissie and Andy arrive back from visiting Jack and Sarah. Sandy and Harriet spot the front door of Woodbine Cottage open and fear there are burglars, but soon Laurel and Ashley emerge acting shifty. Tracy catches Jacob trying to book flights back to Portugal with Eric's credit card. Sandy, Harriet and Pearl question what Laurel and Ashley were doing at Woodbine. Pearl finds Ashley's memory book so Sandy flicks through it and becomes worried when he finds an entry about hospital written in it for that day. Robert, Charity and Bernice toast to their success in the Home Farm office but they are disturbed by Lawrence, Chrissie and Andy. Lawrence is furious that Robert is back at Home Farm. Tracy attempts reverse psychology to make Jacob stay in the village. Sandy fears Ashley's condition has worsened or something has happened to the baby just as Laurel and Ashley arrive home with Tootsie in tow. Ashley breaks the news that Edna has passed away. Robert vents to Aaron. Chas catches Liv in her room and Aaron tries to get to the bottom of everything. Charity encourages Robert not to take Lawrence's refusal lying down. Ashley explains Edna was diagnosed with ovarian cancer a week before she left and lied that Lily was sick. He tells them it was Edna's wishes that there was no fuss and he was at Woodbine to collect Edna's old bible. Chrissie tells Andy that she has realised how frail Lawrence is, and she needs to find out if Lawrence is her real father in case something happens to him and she never finds out. She decides to organise a DNA test. Sandy struggles to take in the news of Edna's passing, and blames Ashley for him not having a chance to say goodbye to his friend. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *Home Farm - Office, grounds and living room *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,090,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes